Shack Party
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Now that they are a little older, the Good Hair Crew of Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll, Cyrus Goodman and Jonah Beck decide to spend the day in Andi's new studio, enjoying some quality and intimate time together.


**Shack Party  
**Chapter One: "Reunited"

It has been a crazy few years for the Good Hair Crew, with the addition of the one dream boy and idol of the trio, Jonah Beck to the reveal of Andi's sister being her mother. They had managed to get through everything semi-together, with only struggles around the group caused from the beginning of feelings forming. With Cyrus growing an attraction for both Jonah Beck and the former boy's basketball team captain, TJ Kippen while Buffy found her mind and focused on the attractiveness of the school's best runner, Marty and Andi had swung back and forth between Jonah and an artist named Walker. Jonah had managed to land himself in a series of toxic relationships with Andi, his on-and-off ex-girlfriend Amber and a lovely deaf girl Libby, who he made no effort for.

And of course as teenagers do they internalised all of this even from each other, letting things boil over until it all came out, bursting at the seams. Some took it easily, others refused it or rather refused to change. Andi caused a divide and was relieved when the day came she finally got Buffy back. Jonah and Cyrus stayed quiet about their troubles, revealing only little things to each other. A bond formed between the boys that nobody could sever, not even the sight of the once-venomous Amber locking lips with Jonah.

With Amber instead becoming something of a shock to both Jonah and Cyrus, and as her emotions for Jonah began to work themselves out, she became a trusted friend and ally to both of the teenagers. With Cyrus and Amber having numerous weekly sessions, which had begun as therapy for her but had moved into just friends hanging out on a regular occasion. Amber was even beginning to take the awkward boy out of the house and into her 'High School World'. Something that was only helping Cyrus's comfort level as he realised he wasn't _that _different. She had even helped him go out on his first date with a boy from her school's Gay Straight Alliance club members, the vice-president and a rower apparently.

He had been smoking hot but just didn't make Cyrus's heart race like Jonah or TJ.

Amber's second attempt hadn't worked out either, with the girl having misjudged his age and ended up setting up Cyrus with a boy, two-years younger than him. Who while cute and to this day still had fun text message chains with Cyrus where he liked teasing him with his growing in six-pack, wasn't exactly ready for an emotional relationship, let alone one with an older boy.

In the end when things were becoming less stressful and the teenage group, they all came to agree that they needed to get together and talk as a group for once. Play some games, chat it out, stuff their faces full of snacks. Just be normal kids for a day.

With Andi quickly allowing the group to use her new "Andi Shack" budding art studio as the location for it. The girl decided to keep the Shack name for memory sake.

Jonah arrived early empty handed, having completely forgotten that he was supposed to bring the soda. Luckily Buffy anticipated this and revealed two large bottles in a minifridge Andi installed. As she mouthed '_You owe me' _to him, Jonah simply blushed and wandered over to one of the lovesacs in the corner, jumping into the pink one where he curled up like a sexy kitten and sunk deep into the oh-so-soft beanbag. The girls watched him with eyebrows raised, wondering how either of them ever liked the odd boy purring in a lovesac.

The pair admitted with a shake of the head that despite his oddness, there was a certain charm about Jonah Beck that they couldn't help but like. They were just realising that it wasn't a _romantic _form of liking. Even if he was an extremely good-looking boy.

Regardless they continued to set everything up for their get together, pulling over four soft chairs and piling up all the snacks in the middle. When nobody was looking, Buffy slipped a bottle of _something_ along with a few pink cards with little playful things written on them into a drawer on Andi's table. She walked away with a smirk on her face, something Andi noticed and gave a look of amused confusion.

Her boyfriend Marty and Cyrus's 'special' friend TJ, might be just as odd as Jonah Beck, but they definitely had some good ideas for group bonding. And everything that she had in mind had come from their vision.

"What's got you so happy all of a sudden?" Andi asked with a grin.

"Oh, nothing… just setting everything up as you asked," The dark-skinned girl replied cheerfully as she walked past to grab another bowl of chips. She glanced at Jonah and shook her head. "You think he's asleep on that thing?"

The snores said it all.

Something that had the girls rolling their eyes, each knowing just how much Jonah Beck was being worked as of late. Working on his first official gig with Bowie and assisting his parents with getting back up and running with the exercise videos that had made the Beck parents meet in the first place. His mother even attempted to convince him and Avi to _join _her on stage and help bring in the next generation of individuals.

Luckily he could have an extended nap while they waited for Cyrus, who managed to take an extra fifteen minutes to arrive and looked flustered when he finally stumbled in the door. His hair was messy and sticking up. Slightly red in the face and definitely blushing. Cryus' neat clothes looked a little dishevelled, tugged out of place and skewed slightly like they had been quickly pulled back on before he got in the studio. Both girls stared at him with a look of shock, their minds buzzing with questions about what on earth their innocent Cyrus had just been doing in the fifteen minutes after he was supposed to get there.

"Meet-up with Teej, again?" Buffy smirked, winking at her best friend.

"He drove me. Nothing happened." Cyrus replied quickly with a flat tone, leaving them wondering if he was truthful. After all Andi swore she had seen that vice-president boy on campus and knew he still had an eye for Cyrus's cute behind. "Where's Jonah? I thought I would be the only late one. Mothers and driving…"

"Uh huh… you have a little, you know… right here…" Buffy teased, pointing at his lips. "And I thought you said TJ drove you?"

Cyrus's eyes went wide but he didn't answer, instead wiping his lips and rushing to the blue lovesac beside Jonah's. Like he was burying his embarrassment, he dove onto the giant beanbag and sunk into it.

The teen didn't want to discuss _who _had driven him and _what _he had been doing during the car ride. Officially though, TJ had been _in _the car.

Andi moved next to Buffy and whispered in her ear, "He knows we're playing truth or dare, right?"

Buffy's smirk matched her's, only with an evil twinkle in her eye. "Nope…"

"What about the other dofus over there?" Andi grinned, smiling at her ex's sleeping form.

Shrugging and taking a seat one one of the four chairs around Andi's table, Buffy helped herself to a handful of chips. Looking back at the boys, she shook her head at them both. Awake now and flirting up a storm with Cyrus, Jonah looked so happy to just lie there and talk with the dark-haired boy. "If he did he's forgotten… looking into _lover boy's_ eyes,"

"Lover boy?"

"Poor, sweet, innocent Andi… still so blind to the weird ways of boys," Buffy chuckled, loving that she was still the only one to notice the closeness between Jonah and Cyrus. Things were still strange for the boys, with TJ and Cyrus together but not quite there. "Hey losers, get your asses down here!"

"Ew, stop checking out our asses Driscoll!" Jonah teased, with a smirk as he jumped up with Cyrus and headed for the girls.

Rolling her eyes, it was Andi to speak up next unable to stop herself from teasing the brunette. "Like there's anything to check out. I didn't like you for your ass,"

"Hey! My ass is awesome! Isn't it Cy?" Jonah pouted, wiggling his ass at his best friend. Something that had Buffy's eye twinkling, from their _closeness _continuing to show.

Cyrus tugged at his dishevelled shirt and swallowed hard, staring at his best friend's bubble butt and throbbing painfully hard. His already spent cock rising back to life turned on by the brunette's showing off; Cyrus wanted to tackle him and take that ass for the first time, but held himself back just barely. "No comment…"

"See Andi!" Jonah pouted, turning to wiggle his ass at the girls.

Both girls smirked and rolled their eyes. Coming to a unanimous decision: "Ew."

Jonah's pout only grew. "Is it at least cuter than Cyrus's bum?"

The girls simply shared a knowing look with each other and smirked while the boys sat down on opposite chairs. They had wanted to sit next to each other but Andi and Buffy took the wrong chairs forcing them apart. Cyrus pouted a little obviously, causing the black girl to coo at him and pat on her lap.

"Aww do you want to sit on my lap, Cyrus? So you're closer to your Jonah?" She teased.

Knowing that he couldn't let her get away with it, Cyrus attempted to tease her back like he was beginning to do with Amber. "Oh, wanting my butt in your lap Buff? Does that mean it's cuter than Jonah's?"

To tease his friend further, Cyrus copied Jonah by wiggling his ass, this time in Buffy's direction.

"_Well _Buffy?" Jonah smirked, watching in amusement as the girl almost stared at Cyrus's ass.

"If he doesn't stop wiggling it, I'ma come over there and smack him. And _not_ on his ass," She warned the pair with a smirk, getting comfortable in her chair while Andi sat there giggling at the three, not sure why on earth they were all talking about Jonah and Cyrus' asses. But this was entertaining, and it meant that Cyrus got to perv on Jonah all he liked. It was a bad day to wear skinny jeans, too; She could plainly see Cyrus's cock pinned to his thigh, straining to escape.

It did confuse her when she felt herself licking her lips from the sight of Cyrus's cock like that, however.

Buffy suddenly stole her attention with a question. "Hey, Andi! Truth or Dare?"

"Huh? What?" Andi responded, snapping back to the conversation and away from Cyrus's hidden cock.

"Truth or Dare, Andi… come on, pay attention," Following her friend's gaze, the basketballer found herself surprised to see Cyrus' erection. Amazed that her plan would go off without a hitch if it was that easy to make boys horny. All she did was call them over and boom! Jonah had him popping a stiffie.

She smirked a little internally however that it had been Andi, not Jonah who had been checking out Cyrus's erection.

"Uh… well… I guess, truth?" Andi questioned.

Buffy felt a smirk cross her lips. "Okay! Have you found anyone on campus you want to… _hook up_ with?"

"Oh _yeah_…" Andi almost moaned, the girl almost drooling from the memory of some of the hot boys at her new school.

Her reaction had Jonah pouting a little, not that anyone but Cyrus noticed. The boys glanced at each other and their expressions softened, slowly coming to realise that the promise between Andi and Jonah to try again when they were older might never have to happen. Thinking this, Cyrus' cheeks reddened and he poured himself a cup of soda waiting for Andi to move on with the game hoping that the next question wouldn't be thrown at him.

With a rather painful erection and blush, there was bound to be no escaping their torment at this point.

A torment that only grew when Andi's attention turned to her _oldest _male best friend. "Oh, Cyrus…"

Groaning internally, Cyrus pouted at Andi before muttering. "Truth…"

Disheartened that he so easily picked: truth, Andi was _going_ to ask what happened in that car. Or maybe it was the walk from the car to her studio that something happened to leave Cyrus in such a messy state. It was cute and suited him to be ruffled up like that. But Andi held her tongue, thinking to start things soft, lead him into a false sense of security.

"Did you… have a crush on Buffy when we were in Elementary School!" She blurted out, remembering a time when the boy was oddly close to their basketball loving friend.

"NO! Ew…" Cyrus attempted, much to Jonah's amusement. "_Ugh_, fine I might have had a _little _one…"

Buffy and Andi's lips curled into playful grins. Together in unison cooing at the boy: "I _knew_ it!"

"Oh shut up… _Jonah!_ Truth or Dare, so we don't have to listen to this any longer than we have to…" He snapped, shifting in his awfully comfortable chair. Snuggling into himself with his head rested on his knees and arms wrapped around.

"But I was _enjoying _hearing it…" Jonah teased. "Let's keep this truth train going, Cy-guy…"

Groaning and rolling his eyes, the Jewish boy had to think of something to ask. The way his cock throbbed had plenty of dirty questions running through his mind that just made his blush worse. "Ugh, this game is so vanilla… Fine. Have you… _and Andi had sex?_"

He winced at the end, probably fearing a pillow to be thrown at him. Or something heavier. After a few seconds of silence Buffy broke out laughing while the other two were just kind of staring at each other in disbelief, wondering where that question came from. It wasn't like Cyrus hadn't been semi-openly sexual of late but nor did he just come out and ask _THAT_. Their eyes flickered to the Jewish boy sitting in the fetal position waiting for an attack, then back to each other. Jonah's lips trembled as he tried to find the right words, everything seeming a little off for an answer.

"W-Well…" Jonah began, the boy looking at Andi awkwardly. "We did a bit but we didn't do it all…"

With a confident tone, Cyrus peeked out. "Well what _did_ you do? A bit tells us nothing, right Buffy?"

"Mmm, come on Jonah… _tell us…" _Buffy smirked.

"Hey, no! He answered the question… details were never part of it and you can't add it…" Andi protested, blushing.

Buffy's smirk broadened and she leaned over closer to the half-asian girl, chuckling to herself. Glancing to Cyrus and getting a nod, she teasingly continued. "I suggested the game, so I get to make the rules. And we want details,"

"Nuh-huh! That's not how this works!" Andi protested louder.

"Y-Yeah! So truth _or _dare… Buffy?" Jonah attempted.

Sneering as she turned towards the boy, Buffy rolled her eyes before leaning back. She kicked her legs up on the table, crossing her arms eager to see what Jonah Beck could possibly throw at her. "Okay then Beck, you cheater. Bring on a _dare_, make sure it's a good one,"

Jonah smirked and decided that for that little attempt that Buffy could be the first to show a little _skin_. "Strip to _just _your underwear for the rest of the time we are in here…"

To everyone's surprise, Buffy was silent. She stood up looking around the room and reached to hook her fingers into her crop top before starting to peel it up. All eyes on her chest, breasts only hidden under a lacy black bra. For a moment Buffy was tempted to take that off, too, see how Jonah Beck liked seeing her tits. But alas her hands moved down and unbuttoned her tight jeans, shimmying them down in a little display that showed her ass jiggling for the boys. Buffy's jeans easing down to show off her round, juicy ass with more black lace to cover herself. A thin piece of fabric running down the crack but both cheeks fully revealed to the other three. Turning back around revealed her pussy to the three through her panties, leaving nothing to the imagination.

The view of Buffy standing there nothing by lacy black bra and panties that were barely keeping anything a secret, had _both _Cyrus and Jonah throbbing.

Without even thinking Jonah's hand was lazily rubbing up and down his bulging cock, tickling the head as his eyes explored her curves. Long, slender legs, a thin waist but big breasts he felt the urge to suck and caress. But Jonah loved her ass most of all, drooling at the thought of getting to breed her from behind. For the first time envying Marty.

"W-Woah… Buffy…" Cyrus whispered, staring at his friend's breasts.

A reaction that Buffy attempted to ignore.

"How's that, _Beck?_" Buffy purred, running both hands up her hips. She lightly pushed out her chest while sitting back down, her dark glossy lips curled into a tormenting smirk knowing the boy had lost.

Not wanting Buffy to win, Jonah decided to tease back and simply smirked. "Poor Marty, _if _that's what you got…"

"Oh please, I can see you touching your junk," She snorted, bringing a blush to his cheeks. "Now be a good little perv and hush. Hmm… who should I pick…"

It wasn't a hard choice, with the girl being much more evil than Andi so her eyes set onto their Jewish boy. Ready to sink her claws in and know every dirty detail the boy had to offer, she cooed. "_Cyrus_… truth or dare?"

Cyrus _gulped_.

"W-Well um… I… choose…" Cyrus stuttered nervously. "D-Dare?"

"I dare you to tell us why you were late," Buffy looped him around her little finger with ease, knowing that no matter what in this game you could find out some truth. "And _no_ lying to me, Goodman…"

"No! NO! That's the truth! Not a dare… so doesn't count… right? Andi? Jonah" Cyrus attempted.

Andi and Jonah laughed loudly, "Oh it counts, Cyrus."

Cyrus whined and gave Jonah a puppy dog look, his _cutest _one. The musician had to bury his face to resist giving into the cute boy's plea, hiding in a pillow until the truth came out. When the whines got louder her peeked sideways at Buffy glaring back. She reached up and peeled open her bra just enough to show off her chocolate nipple to the hiding boy, making him drool.

In the end, Cyrus was trapped. Muttering to himself, he fixed up his hair. "I fell."

Andi and Buffy shook their heads, knowing when he lied. Buffy's voice was traced with a playful venom, knowing how to get the boy to spill. "Come on Cy, just tell us the truth. Or you know, TJ likes to tease Jonah… I'm sure if we called him-"

"NO!" The boy suddenly cried, his cheeks on fire. "_Fiiiiine_ I- I sucked TJ and his little brother Aidan… in the car… And might have ran into _someone else_,"

"Cyrus!" All three almost shouted, shocked by their normally dorky best friend's actions.

Buffy's shock was the first to chance, with the girl giggling. "Why the heck did you blow his brother?"

"It was the only way Teej would drive me! He's still a little upset about _you know who_…"

The dark-haired boy remembered how it happened, starting when climbing into the back seat of TJ's car. Both the brothers had taken the front seats, looking almost identical in their blue hoodies and smirking broadly. TJ started up the car and drove around for a little, making sure to go slow and make his 'special friend' panic. Eventually turning back and offering up a deal. If Cyrus sucked them both and made sure to drink their cum, then he was allowed to go to this get together without him. If not, they would go home unsatisfied.

TJ had been hoping that Cyrus wouldn't do it, so he would be able to spend more time with Cyrus. The pair cuddling up on his couch and watching terrible political comedies and laughing about them. The basketball hoping to soon take the term special friend away and officially ask Cyrus to be his boyfriend and _exclusive._

Aidan had climbed into the back seat and pulled down his pants, whipping out a five-inch cock almost as thick as his brother's six and a half inch piece of meat. Cyrus moaned at how kinky it was sucking off TJ's little brother, and when the older boy wolf whistled at them encouraging Cyrus to deepthroat that dick the boy even let Aidan face fuck him. He lasted longer than expected, able to fuck the Jewish boy's throat until he was out of air a few times. Eventually his young spunk filled Cyrus, who drank it before moving on.

"F-Fuck bro… Cyrus's mouth is AWESOME!" Aidan exclaimed, the teen panting heavily as he came down from getting his young cock milked.

"If Cyrus is nice you can try his ass another time," TJ called over his shoulder.

"Teej!" Cyrus blushed a little, before whining that due to his throat being a little sore, it was hard swallowing TJ's thickness next. But after a few minutes swallowed it to the root and started to blow his crush. It took the whole drive and then an extra five minutes to make TJ blow his load, getting at least two mouthfuls in the end. A very bored and horny Aidan had at some point pulled down Cyrus' pants and tongued the boy's hole hoping he would be allowed to fuck it. As Cyrus tried to pull away from the brothers they tried hard to keep him, "Guuuys I'm already late!"

"Cy… don't you wanna stay with us?" TJ attempted, the jock giving his hopefully soon-to-be boyfriend his cutest look.

"I _really_ do, but the girls would kill me!" Cyrus replied, poking back into the car and surprising TJ with a warm kiss. "I'll come stay at your place after,"

"A-All weekend?" TJ attempted, the teen fighting the urge to pull Cyrus onto his lap and make out _heavily_ for the world and his brother to watch.

Cyrus blushed and pouted, "I have school,"

"C-Can we at least go on a _proper _date… as boyfriends…" TJ attempted, the teen knowing that this wasn't the best time since not long ago he had basically made his boyfriend suck off his dweeb of a little brother but he didn't want Cyrus around Jonah without being officially. He didn't have anything against the singer persay, but he knew of Cyrus's old feelings. Feelings that went both ways, but was impatient to let Cyrus choose between. "_Please?_"

"Um-" The younger boy's voice caught in his throat. While he still wasn't sure of his thoughts, Cyrus knew that he at least wanted to attempt a relationship with his not-so-scary basketballer. "I would l-love to Teej… maybe we can even go visit the swings…"

Aidan, who had no sense to stay silent, rolled his eyes. "What is it with you two and swings? You two _don't _get kinky on them, do you?"

Cyrus explained the rest of his story quickly, telling the girls and Jonah how he ran into the boy he had a date with and how they had made out heatedly against the door. It wasn't like Cyrus meant to, the boy just found him and started kissing until Cyrus was able to untangle himself and rush to the studio where he entered that dishevelled state. After Aidan pulling down his pants and the date boy feeling up under his shirt, both Kippen's pulling his hair, Cyrus was a total mess.

"Holy shit…" Buffy whispered quietly, trying to just imagine him doing all this when he was younger. "No way! I don't believe our Cyrus could do that-"

Jonah shrugged, more than a little turned on by the story. "Oh my god, Avi's going to be pissed! He won't talk to Aidan for months!"


End file.
